


Seven Puppies

by hayleybop123



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayleybop123/pseuds/hayleybop123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma comes home after work to a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Puppies

Emma was walking up the stairs to her and Killian’s apartment, exhausted from work, all she wanted to do was sleep. Though, when she heard a small barking sound. She got a confused look on her face, when she reached her front door and the barking had gotten louder. Killian, she thought to herself sighing as she opened the apartment door and was met with the sight of her fearsome pirate boyfriend laying on the floor being chewed on my seven Dalmatian puppies. She couldn’t help but get a small grin on her face, as she heard him chuckling as the puppies chewed on his ears and pulled on his hair.

“Ah, Killian is there something you’d like to tell me?” Emma asked him, Killian’s eyes widen and he looked over to see Emma standing with her arms crossed and one eyebrow raised.

“Swan, you weren’t supposed to be home yet.” Killian said moving the pups away from his head, so he could sit up and look at her better. Emma closed the door behind her, then came over to where Killian sat. After tossing her jacket on the couch and kicking off her shoes, she then sat cross legged in front of Killian.

“Just explain.” She sighed waiting for him to explain why there were seven adorable black and white puppies in their apartment.

“Alright, well you see love, I was on my way home when I saw Archie had a box and was struggling with it. Being the hero type I am, I went over and helped him, that’s when I saw these seven sitting in the box. Archie explained that he couldn’t keep them, so he was taking them to the shelter.” Killian paused watching as Emma watched him carefully a puppy began pulling on her sock.

“Emma, I just couldn’t leave them alone in a shelter, so I told Archie we’d take them in and give them a loving, warm, care, safe home!” Killian smiled dreaming about keeping the pups, Emma sighed and looked at them.

“They are pretty cute.” She told him as she picked up the chubbiest little one. “Have you named them?” She asked Killian, who shook his head.

“Not yet, I wanted to wait until you were here to help.” Killian explained, she nodded her head and then laid down on the floor with the chubby little puppy on her chest.

“Is it me, or is this one smiling at me?” Emma asked looking at the puppy’s happy face. Killian laid beside her and looked at its little face as well.

“Swan, I think he likes you.” Killian laughed, Emma nudged his side with her elbow, then felt something pull her hair.

“Owe!” She complained, tilting her head back to see two little rascally pups pulling her long blonde hair. “Killian, make them stop.” Emma whined, but she couldn’t hide the laughter in her voice. When Killian pulled the pups off her, she sat up and began moving her finger around in a circle in the air. All seven off the pups were watching it, but six of them were trying to catch it. Emma’s little chubby one was looking at the finger thinking hard about it, by the look on its face. Killian grabbed Emma’s finger and looked her deep in the eyes.

“Can we please, please keep them?” He asked her, Emma looked at him sadly, but then laughed and laid down one her stomach.

“Of course.” She giggled as the seven tackled her head, Killian followed her example and rolled onto his stomach. They sat there rolling around with the puppies, until Emma sat up and watched Killian chase them around the living room.

Thunk

Killian wasn’t paying attention to where we was going and rammed his head right into the coffee table, Emma laughed and fell back clutching her stomach. Killian pouted and watched as his dear Swan was soon joined by the seven. Killian got a smirk on his face, he then crawled over to where Emma laid screaming and laughed as the puppies attacked her face. He laid besides her, propping himself up on his elbows. When he had an opening, Killian leaned and stole a kiss from Emma, but pulled away as soon as she tried to kiss him back.

“Killian.” She wined, but he just shook his head at her chuckling to himself. When he looked back at Emma she was rolling her eyes at him. Though the happy mood soon ended when they both smiled a very off putting scent. They looked over by the kitchen table and saw that one of the seven decided to take a poop right there.

“Not it!” Killian and Emma both yelled, they looked at each other, but Emma got an evil look on her face.

“You brought them home, you want to keep them, and so you can be on poop duty.” She smirked, Killian’s jaw dropped, but he nodded and went off to get a small bag to pick it up with.

“I wish Archie would have told me they weren’t house broken.” Killian muttered as he opened the apartment door to take the poop filled baggy downstairs. Emma laughed and went back to laying on the floor with the puppies.

When Killian returned, he was shocked to see what he saw. Emma had curled up with the puppies on the floor, and they were all asleep in her arms. He went to move them, but when he saw Emma was asleep as well, he decided to leave her be. He went into the hallway closet and grabbed a blanket, then went back to the living room. Killian laid next to Emma on the other side of the pups and threw a blanket over all of them. He reached over and rested his arm on top of Emma and smiled when he saw a small grin appear on her face. Killian then rested his head on his other arm and slowly dozed off as well.

 

***

 

Killian and Emma were at the park with Henry and the seven now full grown dogs they owned. Emma and Killian decided it was best not to split them up after they had all been together so long. That’s decision result in them owning seven full grown Dalmatians, when of course they didn’t mind. Emma believed that if they could survive seven dogs, they would be able to survive a baby when they had one. Emma watched at Henry and Killian ran around with the dogs. They were all having a blast, Emma sat on the picnic blanket petting her old chubby friend. She then went on to think off all the names they had given the pups.

There was Rolly, Emma’s happy little chubby baby. Emma named him that after she remembered Killian calling his ship the Rolly Jogger, instead of the Jolly Roger.

There was Jogger, Killian figured he had to finish the memory.

There was Pan, Henry thought it would be funny, since no one liked Pan, especially Killian. Though this Pan, gave a new meaning to the name, considering he drank out of the toilet.

Then there was Cindy, the only little girl in the whole litter. She was Killian’s baby, she was always pushing Emma away trying to get in between her and Killian. Of course Emma just laughed it off and cuddle with Cindy along with Killian.

Next was Navy, Emma named him after Killian’s past with the navy. She thought it was a sweet way to remember Killian’s brother.

Then there was Crickey, they decided since they received the pups from Archie to thank him, by naming a pup after him.

And lastly there was King, which Henry named, because he was always obsessed with fairy tales and stories of kings, queens, princesses and princes.

Emma tuned back in when she heard barking in her ear, she looked around and saw nine puppy dog faces. Seven were actually dog faces.

“Come play.” Henry said to his mother as he stood up and patted his thighs. The dogs all got up and chased after him again, Emma chuckled and then joined in as Killian helped her up. Emma loved her family, and running around throwing sticks and balls around for the dogs, made everything feel like this was always meant to happen.


End file.
